Medicine
Pharmacy Master, in Serene City, will teach you the skill. You can only make HP potions, MP potion and recovery potions (HP+MP). So far no special "golden" recipes for medicine has been found, contrary to all other producing professions. To make almost all the potion you need a lower level one on the mix. This means you'll have to always gather low level herbs, if you do not want to purchase the lower level potions from the vendor. So You'll always hurt for bag/storage space. lvl 1 potion: 5 first resource + 1 level 1 vendor item lvl 2 potion: 5 first resource + 1 level 1 vendor item + lvl 1 potion lvl 3 potion: 5 second resource + 1 level 2 vendor item + lvl 2 potion lvl 4 potion: 5 second resource + 1 level 2 vendor item + lvl 3 potion lvl 5 potion: 6 third resource + 1 vendor item After lvl 5 the cycle repeats, needing 1 lvl5 potion and 6 third resource for a lvl6 and so on. To make a recovery potion you simply need to combine an HP and MP potion of the same level To gather resources you need hunting (for HP) or collecting (for MP). The skill must be at the same level of the node you're farming, or higher. See Collecting and Hunt to know what nodes gives what. Please note that you'll always gather lower level stuff you do not need, and since the collecting skill will always lag behind your medicine skill you'll end up with a lot of junk. Think of your clan/guild mates and offer it for free (or tip) in clan/guild chat before vendoring it. The system is very geared towards cash shop, since you can buy higher duration collecting tools, charms to avoid injury while collecting, and more importantly worker manuals (you get one for free in the gift package, it lasts for seven days, and you'll better use it for all it's worth). Worker manuals gives you higher chance of collecting resources, but more importantly when you make a potion you always get 2 instead of one. So brewing up stuff from the lower levels increments the final amount exponentially. Costs Note: The following assumptions were made... 1 Pestle costs 1 silver and makes 100 potions. Thus 1 copper per potion. 1 gathering tool (sickle/bow) costs 3 silver and in a harvest I observed about 50 potions worth of materials gathered. 3 silver / 50 = 6 copper each. Level 1 MP | HP Potion Cost: Pestle - 1 copper per potion Gathering Tool - 6 copper per potion Minium - 10 copper per potion. Level 1 HP | MP potion cost = 17 copper Level 2 MP | HP Potion Cost: Pestle - 1 copper per potion Gathering Tool - 6 copper per potion Minium - 10 copper per potion. Level 1 Potion - 17 copper Level 2 HP | MP potion cost = 34 copper Level 3 MP | HP Potion Cost: Pestle - 1 copper per potion Gathering Tool - 6 copper per potion Plaster - 20 copper per potion Level 2 Potion - 34 copper Level 3 HP | MP potion cost = 61 copper Level 4 MP | HP Potion Cost: Pestle - 1 copper per potion Gathering Tool - 6 copper per potion Plaster - 20 copper per potion Level 3 Potion - 61 copper Level 4 HP | MP potion cost = 88 copper Disclaimer: The above costs ignore side expenses such as paying to level the skill, buying the appropriate recipes, as well as the time required to gather and process materials. (credits: Kezef on zentia official forums) Active skills Quests Category:Skills Category:Training